User blog:Samurai96/Col. Johnny Rico vs Col. Miles Quaritch
Johnny Rico: Hero od Planet P and now Colonel who leads the defense of Roku San and along with 5 of his troops is the first to use the new Maraduer Suit and uses it to save Captain Lola Beck from the Arachnid Quaratine Zone Planet of OM-1 VS. Miles Quaritch: The Chief of Security of "Hell's Gate" on Pandora and the Colonel who will do anything to help the RDA and shows no regret for the many Na'vi Deaths and will not stop until they are defeated WHO IS DEADLIEST medium_casper3.jpg|Col. Johnny Rico 350px-VectorCP1PistolOtherSide.jpg|Vektor CP-1 Pistol 400px-Vlcsnap-311215.png|Marine w/ Morita Mk III w/Grenade Laucher 348px-Vlcsnap-196709.png|MX-90 Hand Grenade 250px-Marauder-04rico.jpg|Marauder Suit 500px-ST3_15.jpg|M648 Vulcan Rotary Cannon 500px-ST3_18.jpg|M2A 5-2 Flamethrower 396px-Vlcsnap-74438.png|Mortia Cross Heavy Machinegun on the left arm (One not firing) thumb|300px|right|1:42-1:44 M779 Ultralight-weight Howitzer in action Colonel_Quaritch.jpg|Col. Miles Quaritch 185px-Dual_Wasp.png|WASP Pistol 185px-Assault_rifle.jpg|RDA Assault Rifle 185px-Proxmine.jpg|Proximety Mine 175px-Screenshot062.jpg|AMP Suit w/ GAU-90 185px-Still_Going.jpg|AMP Suit Knife Samurai's Weapon Edges Close Range Miles Quaritch: There is more info on his gun then the Vektor that Miles is experienced with this gun. Long Range Johnny Rico: His gun has a Grenade Laucher so two weapons in one Explosive Johnny Rico: He can use his grenade anywhere he goes to mine has to be placed and someone has to trip it Suit Johnny Rico: It has more weapons and is better protected as one bullet through the AMP Suit glass and then men inside of it is dead. X-Factors Rico/Miles 90 Training 89 Edge Rico: He has both regular army and special forces training. 94 Combat Experience 93 Edge Rico: While both have fought in many battle Rico has fought the Arachnids which while not smarter then the Na'vi are relentless and hard to defeat which is why his war is still going on. 78 Brutality 98 Edge Miles: He is brutal on a number of reasons. He destroyed the Omaticaya Clan Tree and felt no saddnes for the Na'vi and even betrays Jake. Johnny does not show that and is kinder to his men. 90 Leadership 87 Edge Rico: Rico actually leads with his troops in the front line where Miles just stays back and orders his troops from a safe spot 67 Suit Mobility 90 Edge Miles: His suit is much more faster then Rico's Marauder which is really slow Personal Edge: My edge has to go to Rico for better weapons, better suit, and better training, leadership, and more combat experience The Battle Rico: ' '''Quaritch: ' On Pandora Johnny Rico and 4 Mobile Infatrymen land on the planet to search for Arachnid activity. Meanwhile Miles Quaritch and 4 RDA soldiers are searching for signs of the Na'vi. Trecking through the jungle a RDA soldier sees Rico and the Mobile Infantrymen and warns Quaritch who orders his men to open fire on them thinking they could be a threat to the mining operations. A RDA fires his Assault Rifle and kills a Mobile Infantry soldier Rico and his men are alerted and return fire with their Morita Mk III's. One of the mobile Infantry soldiers are able to hit and kill a RDA soldier Rico meanwhile fires his grenade laucher and kills another RDA soldier . Quaritch orders his men to retreat and they do but a Mobile Infatry soldier tosses a MX-90 Hand Grenade and kills another RDA but unfortunately when he begins to chase after them he his killed by a Proximety Mine . Rico and his last 2 men give chase until they see Quaritch and his last men enter their AMP suits and open fire with their GAU-90 killing a Mobile Infantry soldier . Rico and his last Infatrymen retreat and head back to the dropship with Miles and his RDA soldier close behind. Miles and his soldier in their AMP suits are searching for Rico and the Mobile Infatrymen and then see the dropship and Quaritch orders his man to check it out. As he does he sees The Mobile Infantries Marauder Suits and then they both fire their M2A 5-2 Flamethrowers but the RDA trooper barely dodges it and starts running towards Quaritch but just then Rico and his Federation soldier in their Maraduer suits step out and open fire with their Morita Cross Heavy Machinegun and M648 Vulcan Rotary Cannon riddling the AMP suit with bullets and killing the RDA trooper . Quaritch fires his GAU-90 which penetrates the Maraduer suit and kills the Mobile Infantrymen inside of the suit Rico moves forward with his Marauder Suit and as Quaritch tries to fire his GAU-90 Rico fires his M2A 5-2 Flamethrower and burns the GAU-90 to mush. So Quaritch has his AMP Suit take out its Knife and he charges at Rico in his Marauder Suit. Rico then flips a switch which shows a red button and then waits. As Quaritch charges in and slashes at the Maruder Suit which doesn't penetrate Rico pushes the red button and Quaritch sees the Marauder Suit jump in the air and release a blue orb which once it touches the ground explodes. It turns out that it was a Maruder M779 Ultralight-weight Howitzer which blows back Quaritch and his AMP suit which hits a tree hard. Quaritch pops off the the hatch and climbs out spitting blood out of his mouth and looks up to the Maruder suit walking towards him and so he takes out his WASP and fires at the suit but with no effect. He runs out of ammo and the Marauder hatch opens and Rico steps out to see Quaritch staring at him and takes out his Vektor CP1 and fires putting a bullet in his head . Rico raises his fist in he air and yells "FOR THE FEDERATION!!" in victory. '''Winner: Johnny Rico Battles Won out of 5,000 Rico/Quaritch 2,655 - 2,345 Weapon/Suit Stats Vektor CP1 41% - 59% WASP Morita Mk III w/Grenade Launcher 79% - 21% RDA Assault Rifle MX-90 Hand Grenade 65% - 35% Proximety Mine Marauder Suit 71% - 29% AMP Suit Expert's Opinion: Rico won becasue of the better weapons, the better suit and the majority of important X-Factors on his side. My Next Battle will be Noble Team (Halo Reach) vs Delta Squad+2 Clone Commandos "To make it Fair"(Star Wars Republic Commandos) Category:Blog posts Category:Battles